


Worth the wake up?

by xoxxblitz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: All of the Sass, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/pseuds/xoxxblitz
Summary: ‘I know the rules, David’ Patrick breathed, still peppering sloppy kisses across his boyfriends’ skin.+Shameless morning sex.





	Worth the wake up?

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written anything in probably like 6 years, so please forgive me if this is trash! Kinda beta’d, please let me know if you see any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was beaming through a small slit in the curtains as Patrick slowly roused from sleep. He blinked and stretched, enjoying the feeling the warm sheets gave against his bare skin. 

He glanced over at David’s bedside table, face cream and serums and a variety of different lubes all lined up and arranged neat and tidy. Beside them, the clock read 7:30am. 

Patrick stretched a little more and sighed when his semi hard cock shifted a little to press against David’s ass. It was Sunday and not even 8am yet, but Patrick knew that with the right treatment and a few promises of mid week shower blow jobs, he could tease David from sleep and enjoy their morning away from the shop together a little more. 

As he shifted again his cock brushed against the cleft of his boyfriends ass and he hissed a sharp intake of breath. He slowly cuddled into his small spoon of his lover and wrapped an arm around David’s waist, fingers going to rest on the warm, smooth skin just below his navel. 

Without warning David hummed and with a croaky voice spoke ‘How many?’ He breathed. 

Patrick sighed and started to kiss gently across David’s wild bed head and down to his ear, his tongue peaked out to lick the lobe. 

‘Two and a half’ he stated, smirk thick in his voice. 

David didn’t miss a beat, which is surprising as he was awake a whole two and a half hours before he usually allowed on a weekend. 

‘So were going to round that up to 3, I hope you know’ he quipped, and Patrick had no idea how he could still be so sassy straight from sleep, but couldn’t possibly start work until at least 2 coffees had trickled down his throat. 

Patrick hummed and kissed down from David’s ear to his neck, sucking soft, open mouth kisses down towards his collar bone. 

‘I know the rules, David’ Patrick breathed, still peppering sloppy kisses across his boyfriends’ skin. 

‘Mhm, so I’ll take one of those apology blow jobs now, and I’ll let you surprise me with the other two’ David sassed him, eyes still closed but a small, soft smirk across his lips as Patrick laughed against his neck and slowly traced his fingers down past David’s hip bone and down to his soft cock, feeling it stir the moment he wrapped his hand around the length. 

The rules. Oh, Patrick knew them. Loved them, actually. David had joked that if Patrick were to wake him up for anything less than a fire consuming their bedroom before 10am on a day off, he’d have to repay David as David saw fit, and if that happened to be Patrick’s sloppy mouth around his dick, a blowjob for each hour he’d awoken before a time he deemed acceptable, Patrick wasn’t going to turn his nose up at the opportunity. 

In fact, sucking dick was one of Patrick’s new found favourite pass times. He loved the hot, wet feel of David in his mouth, the way he could feel him pulse against his tongue when something felt particularly good, the ache in his jaw, the stretch of his throat and the rush of pride he felt as David threaded his hands through Patrick’s short hair, held his lover right there and came with a shout. 

Patrick loved that feeling in particular, the hot rush of come across the back of his tongue, David’s cock pulsing as he moaned Patrick’s name before petting his boyfriend’s head as he demanded a sloppy, filthy kiss. 

Needless to say, Patrick was fully on board with showering his boyfriend in blowjobs and affection, and made a mental note of which days he could drag David into the shower for a quickie before they started work. Those kind of moments were some of David’s favourite, hot water from the shower beating down on the back of his head and shoulders, a warm and comforting feeling washing over him as Patrick would drop to his knees and give him a look before taking his cock in his mouth and sucking with enthusiasm. If David walked into work with a skip in his step those mornings, well it was worth it. 

As the light continued to creep through the gap in the curtains, Patrick started a slow but firm up and down rhythm with his hand around David’s cock, enjoying the feeling of his lover growing harder by the second. David pushed his hips up into Patricks fist, legs spread a little more to accommodate. David looked well rested and relaxed as Patrick used his other hand to move the comforter out of the way so he could get a good look at his naked boyfriend. 

David let his eyes wander down to his exposed body and watched the head of his cock peep out from the top of Patrick’s fist on the up stroke and boy, mornings where he’d been cheated from hours more sleep had never looked so good. 

Patrick moved so that he was now straddling David’s knees and bent down to place a kiss to the head of his cock. David groaned and watched as his boyfriend darted his tongue out of those gorgeous lips and started to tongue the slit. As he did, Patrick glanced up and locked eyes with his boyfriend, before he opened wider and took most of David’s cock down in one smooth sweep. 

‘Fuck, oh, fuck yes...’ David’s breath was already uneven and they’d barely even started. He was not at all that surprised at how Patrick was so good at sucking cock to say David was his first, because as he’d told Patrick after he’d stolen David’s stolen juice, Patrick really did have a sloppy mouth, dripping in sarcasm and a smirk that made David weak at the knees. 

Patrick wasn’t holding out, he was sucking and licking and taking David as far back in his throat he could, gagging just a little. David moaned and rested one hand at the back of his boyfriends head and moved one hand up to grip his pillow tightly. He started to thrust his hips up, just a little and Patrick moaned around him, David watching with an open mouth as his boyfriend pressed his own hips against the mattress. 

At that point David released the pillow he was clutching and tried to muster some brain power to grab a tube of lube from his table before throwing it down towards Patrick, who hadn’t even missed a beat. 

Noticing the lube as it hit him on the arm Patrick moved and took David out of his mouth with a wet pop. 

‘Me or you?’ Patrick panted, trying to get some air back into his lungs. 

David bit his lip as he looked down at Patrick’s sloppy mouth, all spit shined and puffy red lips. 

‘I want you to ride me’ David spoke, voice quiet and steady. 

Patrick groaned and nodded as he took the lube and coated a few fingers before he sat back on his heels. He stared straight into David’s eyes as he pushed a single finger into himself, moaning as he opened up. 

David was lay there, half asleep and horny as hell as he watched his boyfriend press another finger into himself, slowly starting to rock down on them. David could tell he was getting impatient, chest heaving as Patrick rocked his hips down with a little more force this time. 

Patrick tried to take a deep breath, pushing 3 fingers in he closed his eyes and shivered before slowly pulling them out. He grabbed the lube and coated more around his rim before he took David in hand, spreading slick up and down his cock. 

Without a word he moved back so he was knelt above David, took his cock in hand and positioned himself before he slowly sank down. 

David gasped and his hands immediately moved to Patrick’s hips, silver rings cool against his skin. Patrick took a deep breath before pushing down again, finally moaning when he felt his ass hit David’s hips. He felt full and alive and there was no place in the entire universe he’d rather be than having his boyfriends perfect cock in his ass on a Sunday morning. 

‘Worth the wake up?’ Patrick gasped with a smirk as David started to tease him, slowly rolling his hips up to meet the slow, round motions Patrick was making with his own hips. 

David shook his head, a dreamy wave of love and pleasure washing over him. 

‘Always, always worth it’ he groaned as he started to push up into Patrick with more force. Patrick took that as a sign to start moving properly, raising his hips, feeling David’s cock slide out towards the head before he slammed back down. 

David felt amazing. He always did. There was a strip of sun filtering in still, warm against his chest as Patrick continued to raise up and down, riding his boyfriends cock. He looked gorgeous like this, his mind overrun with pleasure as he looked down at David with lidded eyes. Patrick’s ass was hands down the best he’d had, warm and tight and perfect. 

David lay there for a few minutes as he let Patrick do his thing, chasing that spot that he wanted David’s cock to hit so bad. Suddenly, David spread his legs even more and without warning placed his feet on the mattress and started bouncing Patrick up and down on his cock, hearing him shout out as he had no doubt, found his sweet spot. 

Patrick slumped down and lay across David’s chest, his ass feeling even more exposed in this position as David used his legs to push his hips up and down again and again, he stroked a hand down Patrick’s face and pulled him in for a messy kiss. 

‘David... fuck. There, please’ Patrick panted into his lovers mouth, finally he felt his skin light up, pricking with pleasure as David fucked into him with gusto now. 

‘Mmm, you’re close aren’t you Patrick?’ David whispered right into his ear, lips brushing against the skin. David knew how hot it got his boyfriend when he whispered his name into his ear. 

Patrick couldn’t do much now other than hold on for the ride, feeling his balls draw up as they slapped against David’s abdomen. 

It only took a few more hard, direct thrusts for Patrick to lose his mind. He saw white bursts of light as he closed his eyes, body rigid and covered in sweat as he let go, coming across David’s chest. Patrick gasped for air, his orgasm strong, washing over his entire body.

David didn’t let up and Patrick knew he was close too. He clenched around his boyfriend as he came down from his orgasm. It was nearly too much but he knew he wanted to feel his boyfriend come inside of him. 

He clenched a few more times, clinging onto David’s chest as he pushed up into Patrick with one, two, three more thrusts before he threw his head back, moaned loud enough that if someone was walking past their building would have heard, and came hard and hot inside of Patrick. His legs flopped open as he pushed up once more, chasing the end of his orgasm, not quite ready to give up that amazing warmth. 

Patrick lay there against David’s sweaty chest, listened to his heart hammer and felt his boyfriends cock softening inside of him. 

It took them a minute or two to detangle, David pulled out slowly as Patrick flopped down next to him with a breathy laugh. 

‘See, morning exercise can be fun’ Patrick smirked and turned to look at David. 

David gave him that look, as if to say not only have you woken me up, but you’ve tricked me into weekend exercise too, but David’s entire body was tingling and Patrick was lay next to him, looking fucked out and gorgeous. 

‘We’re rounding up, that’s three you know’ David sassed and Patrick laughed before moving to rest his head on his boyfriends chest, his brain coming to life again slowly as he trailed his hand across David’s chest and started to think of different ways and locations that he could suck his boyfriend off in. 

They were going for a hike, next weekend. Patrick smiled to himself and kissed at David’s chest before closing his eyes and relishing in the feel of being fucked out, relaxed and safe.


End file.
